


There's Only Hitsuzen

by Val_Creative



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Best Friends, Canon - Manga, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Injury Recovery, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Shopkeeper Watanuki, Spirits, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Watanuki gets burned by a hidama during a rainstorm. That is most certainly unlucky, Doumeki thinks.
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	There's Only Hitsuzen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



> I love these two soooooooooo much. It's been a long time since I've thought about them but I'll love them until I die. 💜 My giftee and I agree about ignoring the ending but do love Shopkeeper!Watanuki too. Hope y'all enjoy this! Any thoughts are appreciated!
> 
> I NOW HAVE 1600 FICS. WOWIE.

*

Smoke curls off Watanuki's lips. Yuuko's exquisitely delicate pipe lolls in his fingers.

"How many onibi are there?"

The question echos down the shop's porch. Watanuki seats himself onto a plush cushion beside Doumeki, folding and unfolding his legs. He's wearing one of Yuuko's satin kimonos patterned in indigo blue. Sewn with dusky pink hydrangeas and gilded threads edging the petals.

Doumeki's eyes roam over the expansion of Watanuki's naked, broad chest.

"I've heard of seven or eight categories in folklore," Doumeki muses. "My grandfather kept a record of those he purified. They are referenced more commonly as _atmospheric ghost lights_. The earliest known text of onibi come from the Edo Period."

Watanuki pulls up Yuuko's kimono-sleeve, his face soft but expressionless. He bares his wrist. 

Doumeki remembers an hour ago, putting out the kitchen-fire and coughing as the dark, billowing smoke filled the air. He couldn't find the extinguisher. Maru and Moro squealed in fright, going behind Doumeki. They hugged him, clutching onto his trouser's belt and wailing Doumeki's name. Watanuki ran after the spirit manifesting as a large, flaming bird. Ash and hot cinders spewed out of its beak.

" _Hidama_." Doumeki nods, his fingers twitching and wanting to inspect Watanuki's burns. "A fire spirit that lives in the home."

Watanuki lifts his eyebrows as if reluctantly impressed.

"Very good," he murmurs, sipping sake. Watanuki's hand gracefully cradles the thin, porcelain o-choko. 

Doumeki has become accustomed to Watanuki's plaintive moods, but sometimes he longs for an emotional outburst. Or two. Some indicator that Watanuki isn't penting up his grief and guilt for Yuuko disappearing so long ago. 

"What did this onibi want?"

Watanuki doesn't answer him, pouring himself more sake and watching the grounds as if waiting. A sheet of misting rain obscures the front gate. It patters onto the shingles and high beams. Doumeki considers it "unlucky" to have gotten burned during a rainstorm.

"Let me see," Doumeki orders. His voice quiet but firm. 

He waits for the other man to finish rolling his eyes good-naturedly. "There's nothing you can do," Watanuki insists, stretching out his injured arm. Doumeki's mouth quirks down. "Magic was involved. It won't heal like ordinary burns."

Doumeki's thumb maps the charred-black flesh ridging in patches. Watanuki flinches a little, hissing.

"What are we having for dinner?" Doumeki asks, distracting him.

"I thought about cooking pot-stickers since we have laochu…" Watanuki's teeth expose, hissing in air as a stern-faced Doumeki turns his left arm, checking the rest of the burns going up past Watanuki's elbow. "But you also bought Chinese cabbage…"

"Nibitashi?"

At the low mumble, Watanuki smiles. "I'll pair it with ginger saba misoni and nikuman."

"Hhm."

"There's another jar of chrysanthemum wine left. I'll have to make more." Doumeki's thimble-ring flashes. The silvery sheen catches Watanuki's attention. "You're still wearing it," Watanuki points out, his smile blooming brightly. Doumeki's pulse flutters.

"You gave me this to protect you."

"I remember…"

With ease, Doumeki can summon his purification bow from the shape-shifting ring whenever he needs to. Like hell it's coming off.

Silence hovers between them. 

The rainstorm drowns out their thoughts. Lifts their hearts and hopes. Doumeki isn't sure where his mind goes, or if he himself initiated the kiss, but it's pressing up against the heat of Watanuki's mouth… that's where Doumeki grants his own wish. 

He slides a palm over Watanuki's cheek, grasping into Yuuko's satin kimono with his other hand and urging Watanuki in.

A stifled, high-pitched noise escapes Watanuki. One of Watanuki's hands fists into Doumeki's white button-up shirt. The kiss slows with Doumeki parting his lips. Watanuki suddenly shakes his head, pulling away and grimacing. His chest heaves.

" _Look at me_ ," Doumeki says hoarsely. His hand reclaims Watanuki's cheek, turning him.

Watanuki's lips tremble apart. "You know that I can't pay this price… I knew what I was prepared to do when I inherited Yuuko's shop…" he rasps out. His blue eye and Watanuki's and Doumeki's golden-brown eye moistens. "Do not ask me to…"

"I'm not asking you for something you can't give."

A startlingly loud laugh erupts from Watanuki. "You're asking for everything."

_"Kimihiro…"_

Doumeki never wanted this grief and guilt. Watanuki rises to his feet, letting go of Doumeki and nearly tripping. He gave Watanuki _everything_ once before and nobody had to ask him. His blood for Watanuki's blood. They share an eye. 

"Then I'll pay it," Doumeki says stubbornly, looking up to the other man's terrified expression. "With everything."

"… You think I would let you?"

"It's not your decision." 

Watanuki shudders a breath, pinching the bridge of his nose harshly under his glasses.

He's lost.

Doumeki know this, silently rising to his feet alongside him. Tears fall like unnaturally warm _rain_. Watanuki slumps against him, burying his face and tightening every muscle while in Doumeki's embrace. Doumeki brushes his mouth from Watanuki's jaw to his ear comfortingly.

He's staying by Watanuki's side no matter what. 

This is Doumeki's _hitsuzen_.

*


End file.
